But I'm Not Pack
by bibblebunny
Summary: He knew he wasn't pack. How could he be? He was a weak human with no abilities that could in any way help a pack of werewolves. Stiles knew he wasn't pack. He knew he never would be. He did his best to still be as much help as he could. He did any and all research they needed. Stiles also did his best to not bud in on pack bonding. He knew from his research that wolf packs are very


He knew he wasn't pack. How could he be? He was a weak human with no abilities that could in any way help a pack of werewolves. Stiles knew he wasn't pack. He knew he never would be. He did his best to still be as much help as he could. He did any and all research they needed. Stiles also did his best to not bud in on pack bonding. He knew from his research that wolf packs are very personal. So Stiles came to the pack meeting to learn what he needed to research next ,but always left when they started to wrestle or watch a movie or anything that was considered "pack time".

On Saturday, Stiles was doing homework when his phone started buzzing next to him.

To: Stiles  
From: Sourwolf

Pack meeting at 6.

Stiles groaned. Either there was a new threat in town or this was one of those meetings where they just hang out and only invite Stiles because they knew Scott would want him there. Right now it was 5 so Stiles went to take a shower. After he was showered and dressed Stiles grabbed his laptop ,got in his jeep and made his way to the Derek's loft. By the time he got there he was already 10 minutes late. He got out of is jeep and walked right into the loft.

"You're late", Derek said.

"Yeah sorry. So what's the next life threatening monstrosity?" Stiles replied.

"Well there isn't anything life threatening but Erica wanted to watch a movie so I just invited everyone over." Derek said sounding irritated.

"Okay well if there isn't anything urgent ,I have a paper that needs writing."

Stiles wasn't lying. He really did have a paper ,but it wasn't due for another two weeks. He defiantly wasn't going to write it tonight ,but he didn't want to intrude on the pack. Stiles then turn and got back in his jeep and drove home.

Later that night Stiles had just drifted into a peaceful sleep when woke to the sound of is bedroom window slamming. He jumped and fell out of bed. When he look up he met a pair of red eyes. Panic traveled through his body until he realize it was just Derek. Stiles hauled himself off the floor and glared at the alpha in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?!" Stiles whisper yelled being careful not to wake his father.

"We need to talk." Derek growled.

"And this couldn't wait til tomorrow?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"No it couldn't." Derek stated bitterly.

A moment of silence spread between them before Stiles finally broke it.

"Well what is so goddamn important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night for?!"

"We need to talk about the pack"

"Alright whats wrong with the pack"

"You're whats wrong with the pack"

"I though this was a pack problem"

"It is" Derek was getting annoyed. "You need to start acting more like pack!" Derek nearly screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa wolfy calm down or you'll wake my dad." Stiles said then he processed what Derek had said.

"Wait what do you mean I need to start acting more like pack?" Stiles asked confused.

"You never spend time with us unless it has to do with a new threat or pack business. You never play with the betas or let us scent you and whenever we try you make some lame ass excuse and leave. It's like you don't even want to be pack." Derek said with his 'kicked a puppy' eyes.

Stiles was more confused than ever. "But I'm not pack." Stiles said in a daze.

"What?" Now Derek was the confused one."Of course you're pack."

"But I'm just a weak human that can't do anything but google random shit." Stiles said still confused.

Derek then realized that Stiles didn't see just how much he me to the pack ,to him.

"Stiles you're the anchor ,the glue. You're the one that keeps everyone together and sane. Without you we would all fall apart." Derek said with complete sincerity.

When Stiles just stared at him he continued. "And you do way more than just 'google shit'. Yeah you may not be a werewolf or a banshee or a hunter but do you know how many times you've saved us with that brain of yours. And you're brave and strong. I don't see how you think you aren't pack. We all need you Stiles. I need you."

It took Stiles a minute to really grasp what Derek had told him. He was pack. He was needed. He was wanted.

"I always thought that you guys didn't consider me pack. I didn't want to intrude so i kept my distance." Stiles confessed.

"That's the last thing we want ,Stiles."

Stiles started smiling. A big shit eating grin that spread from one ear the other. 'That smile is why I love him' Derek thought.

"What?" Stiles nearly fell off his bed again.

Shit! Derek didn't realize he said that out loud.

"YOU LIKE ME!" Stiles screeched. Then slapped a hand over his mouth as if it would take the sound back before his father could here.

"Um...what n-no I do not." Derek pathetically tried to cover.

"You so do. Don't even try to deny it. It's good because I like you too." Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?" Derek stuttered.

"You're cute when you're nervous" Stiles said as he approached Derek.

Stiles closed the distance between them and kissed Derek softly. Derek was shocked still for about half a second before he started kissing back. Stiles pulled away first. Derek composed himself. 'Wait. I'm a motherfucking alpha. What am I doing letting a squishy human dominate me?' Derek thought before he slammed his lips against Stiles. Derek lick his lips ,making Stiles gasp. Derek took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Stiles' mouth. As they pulled away Derek nipped Stiles bottom lip ,making the younger boy gasp and moan. Derek moved down his neck ,nipping and licking until Stiles was putty in his hands. He then moved back ,and lead Stiles back to bed. He waited til the boy had settled before he made his way to the window.

"There is a pack meeting tomorrow. I expect you stay the whole time." Derek said before he jumped out the window.

The last thought that crossed Stiles' mind before he drifted into unconsciousness was 'fucking teasing alpha ,my alpha.'


End file.
